


Fall For You

by musics3xual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musics3xual/pseuds/musics3xual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Dirk Strider… going to serenade you?</p><p> </p><p>Title from 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade (and you should totally listen to it as you read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You

Jake English is a man who grabs adventure in by the neck, unafraid and ready. He has scaled volcanoes and trees and fought off monstrous beings that others might have run screaming from. He had played a game, years and years ago, that was, with his chaps that had almost ended all of their lives, but they had, in the end, come out on top and unscathed. Victorious. There was absolutely nothing that could unnerve him, or take the breath out of him.

Or so he thought.

Jake English was proven wrong by none other than the likes of Dirk Strider, in a series of events that ended… well, I’ll let you hear the story yourself.

 

“My, my, is that all you’ve got, old chap?!” You yell at him, grinning madly as his katana slices through the air inches from your head. You dodge another blow, aiming your gun and firing, missing. You groan and duck down as he jumps over you, doing something of a flip over your head, katana spinning wildly. He lands behind you, swinging around and almost bringing the sword to your neck, but you bend over backwards like you’ve seen in some of your sci-fi movies, then come back right-side up and take fire, the blow hitting the center of his chest.

The front of him becomes soaked in water as your water gun make a hit. You punch the air.

“VICTORY, THY NAME IS ENGLISH!” You yell out, and Dirk pokes your head with his plastic katana.

What, you thought we had been using actual strife weapons? That’s preposterous!

“Well, Mr. Victory, are we going back to the house anytime soon? It’s getting kind of dark.” He says, and you notice that the sun is going to set in 30, maybe 40 minutes. You nod at him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s go, palhoncho of mine!” You call out, pulling him towards your simple house.

Dirk and you might as well live together, considering he uses that transportalizer of his to visit you nearly every waking day for the past… how long has it been since that blasted game ended? 4 years already?

Dirk and Jake make it back to the house, panting, and Jake can see that Roxy has sent a few of Dirk’s things over so he could stay night. A few backpacks and some weird, hard case thing. You have no idea what it is.

“By golly, what’s that?” You ask Dirk, going over to look at it, but just before you can reach out and touch it Dirk is standing in front of you, hand on your chest and so close you can feel his breath on your face.

“No.” He says, and you think you hear…. Nervousness in his voice?

“Later.” He tells you, and before you can object, he is captchaloguing his things and walking towards the entry door of your house. You follow behind, wondering what that was all about and why your ticker seems to be ticking slightly faster than it was before.

After a meal, a Dirk showering, and a debate about what movie they’d be watching later (Dirk finally caves and says he will watch Avatar with you), You tell Dirk that you need to shower as well. He appears pensive for a second, thinking, and you almost start to ask why he seemed off when he tells you to meet him outside, by your favorite swimming spot on the beach. It’s both of your favorites because it has considerably less waves than the rest of the beach, and there is an abundance of sea life for you both to inspect.

You raise an eyebrow, but nod. You wonder what he is planning. It must have something to do with the big, hard case. You leave him to take your shower, the entire time wondering what Dirk could possibly want. Was he planning to strife with you again? After both of your showers? It was a silent code that bros didn’t strife after showers, so you didn’t think so. Maybe he had some sort of map or treasure in his case that he was going to show to you? A future adventure? You feel so giddy and excited that you finish your shower abnormally quickly, throwing on your swim clothes before making your way to the beach.

The sun is setting and the ocean is placid around you. You move around a tree and…

Dirk is sitting in his swim trunks, glasses off, on a log near the forest with a guitar on in his hands and on his lap. He’s looking up at you, waiting, and your breath has caught in your throat because

Is Dirk Strider… going to serenade you?

Your heart beats out of time and you walk closer, sitting on the log next to him. He turns so his legs are on either side of the log, still clutching his guitar, looking at you with those orange eyes you had seen before but now they were so flushed and dilated with emotion it made your head swim.

“Hi Jake.” He breathes, and your brain doesn’t even process.

“Dirk?” Your voice is noticeably high and you can’t, you just can’t think damnit!

Dirk clears his throat, then shakily begins to sing and play.

“But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don’t make me change my mind

Or I won’t live to see another day

I swear it’s true

Because a guy like you is impossible to find

You’re impossible to find…”

 

He sings, and you can hardly breathe because Dirk is serenading you in song and you don’t know how to process this because your brain is a mesh of dirkisplayingmeasongitsalovesongdirkisplayingmealovesong

DIRKISPLAYINGMEALOVESONG!!

He starts another verse.

“So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I’m yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you’re asleep.”

 

Your hand is over your mouth because you can’t even keep it from dropping to the floor and your knees feel weak. EVERYTHING feels weak and you feel almost intoxicated with the hot, night air of the island and the strumming of the guitar and Dirk’s voice ghosting over you. He begins the chorus again.

 

“Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don’t make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it’s true…

A boy like you’s impossible to find…”

 

He sets his guitar down carefully on the sand and locks eyes with you, leaning in enough for his breath to feel hot and wet on your lips. He reaches up and removes your glasses.

“You’re impossible to find…” He sings, a whisper, before kissing you.

You feel like you’re drowning and it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt because you’re downing in Dirk and you never want it to end. Your arms wrap around his neck and your fingers tangle and clench in his hair, pulling him closer because you don’t think you’ll ever be able to get close enough to him now.

His hands ghost over your sides, sliding down and pulling you up by your hips to sit in his lap. You wrap your legs around his waist and he’s kissing you so softly and gently but it’s burning your face and lips and you have to pull away and gasp at the air because oh my god.

He chuckles and his thumbs draw circles in your hips.

“Glad you liked the song,” He tells you, biting his lip a little. “Roxy helped pick it. I know it’s terribly cliché and dumb an-“

“Shut up and kiss me!” You hiss at him, pulling him in again. He hums into your mouth with surprise before kissing you again, soft, loving lips caressing yours. You whimper a little, and his tongue takes the opportunity to invade your lips, exploring the inside of your mouth. You jump in surprise a little before arching into him and deepening the kiss, brushing your tongue against his.

Your name is Jake English and Dirk Strider needs to sing more.


End file.
